Can we be the same?
by galaxyghost
Summary: Yuki decides to stay at Cross Academy for a while longer instead of leaving with Kaname, after the battle with Rido. It's been over 2 months since they've seen each other. What will happen? Find out! KanamexYuki
1. Chapter 1

YUKI'S POV

I decided that I would stay at Cross Academy for a while longer. I really do love Kaname, but everything happen to soon and I needed to have time. Eventually I would go with Kaname, but for now, I'm still at Cross.

There's no more night class, or day class because of the battle with Rido. The academy is basically empty, with only me and the headmaster. I don't see headmaster much though, lately I have been just wandering the campus.

Since I was awaken, everything is so different, the sun light, flowers and plants, the smell of nature, everything. Being a pure blood vampire does come with quite a few perks.

I don't really mind being alone, well I don't feel like I am alone, I've got so many things surrounding me, the animals, the insects, everything. I do miss Kaname though, it's been around 2-3 months since he left. Sometimes it's hard to sleep because I can't stop thinking about him, craving him. I now understand the frustration with the blood tablets.

Zero also left after the battle with Rido. I'm not sure exactly where he went, but I do know that he's working for the hunters association. I try not think about him, but it's difficult. What I did to him was unfair, and he has every reason to hate me.

Every time I sleep I have flashbacks of the past, when my parents were still alive. Every time I wake up, I always find myself crying. I have a lot of memories to make up for, those 6 years that I lost are coming back, slowly.

I still feel so guilty for not leaving with Kaname, it haunts me all the time. He has done so much for me, he waited all those years for me, and I didn't leave with him. I know he understands, but it hurts still.

I'm currently staying in Kaname's old room, the room with his scent. I know that I can go with Kaname anytime, but I can't be with him yet. I needed to get out of that room and clear my head, so I decided to go see the headmaster.

I found him in the kitchen, and I sat down at the table. "Ahh, Yuki, just in time, do want some vegetable soup?" headmaster asked. "Umm, yeah sure, only a little bit though" I answered. "What's the matter Yuki? You don't look that good, have you been eating?" "Yes, I just got a lot in head, that's all" I answered, trying not worry him. "Oh I see, is it about Kaname?" "Uhh, yeah, it is" "Well, I hope you figure everything out, here's your soup" We ate our soup in peace, then I went back to Kaname's old room, with his wonderful scent, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUKI'S DREAM**

"Yuuuukkkiii~" Yuki heard a familiar voice echoing. Yuki was in the hallway out side of Kaname's old room.

"Yuki, it's been quite a while", Yuki turned around finding a tall man with dark brown hair, standing in front of her. "Kaname? Is that you?" Yuki said, looking up to see his face more.

"Yuki, my sweet Yuki, I could bear one more second without you" Kaname said, leaning down and caressing her face. "Kaname what are yo-" Yuki was cut off by Kaname's kiss. Yuki was surprised and confused, but she did enjoy that kiss. "Why are you here Kaname-senpai?" Yuki asked blushing after the kiss she just received.

"I needed to see you, I couldn't stand it anymore" Kaname replied. Yuki's heart was beating really fast, and Kaname could sense it. Kaname put his hands around Yuki's back and brought her closer to him. "I need you Yuki, right now" Kaname said, breathing rather hard.

"Kaname I- I...don't know what you need" Yuki stuttered. Kaname picked up Yuki and brought her into his old room, and closed the door.

"Wha- what are you doing Kaname-senpai?" Yuki said, with a little fear in her voice. Kaname laid Yuki on the bed and hovered over her. "Yuki, it's been too long", and with that, Kaname sunk his fangs into her neck.

** DREAM ENDS/ YUKI POV**

"NOOO!", I woke up screaming with hot tears all over my face. I got off my bed and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and my face and my eyes were red. I took a shower, got dressed, then headed outside.

It looked like it was about 6 o'clock in the afternoon, telling by the sun and the clouds. I was on a balcony outside of one of the rooms in the night dormitory. It was breezy outside, not the cold wind kind of breezy, but the warm, relaxing wind kind of breezy.

The sun was slowly setting, and the sky was mixed with different colors, red, dark pink, purple, and blue. It was beyond beautiful, something that words can't describe.

**KANAME POV **

I have a meeting with headmaster Cross at six for something concerning the hunters association, I'm not quite sure what it is. He did explain it, but after he said that I have to meet with him at the academy, all I could think about was Yuki.

I understand that Yuki doesn't want to see me yet, but being even just a little bit close to her is enough. I arrived at the academy at 5 to six. I decided to go the long way to Headmasters office, so I can see the fountains, and trees again, and hopefully see Yuki.

I walked through the path, pass the gates where Yuki used to keep the day class students out of the way from the night class students. I remember Yuki wearing her uniform, with her short hair, standing by the gates everyday, the warm smile she would give me.

Those memories of her gave me nostalgia, and also made my heart ache.

As I was standing there remembering her, I sensed something very familiar flowing through the warm breezy wind. The smell was so pure, and delightful. I looked around trying to see where that smell was coming from.

I traced the smell, and it was coming from a balcony at the night dormitory. On the balcony was Yuki, staring at the sunset with her big crimson eyes.

She was leaning on one of hands, a little bent over, and her long dark brown hair was blowing with the wind. She looked so calm, and peaceful, and it was the first time I've ever seen her like that, in her human life she was usually tense and full of fear.

The last time I seen her was after the battle with Rido, and she was defiantly not calm around those times.

The last time I seen her happy and at peace was when we were children, when Haruka and Juri were still alive. She looks just like Juri, it's frightening and beautiful at the same time.

Yuki looked different, and seemed different, I've never seen her like this before. Her hair looks soft, and longer, and she looks like she has grown quite a bit. She was never at peace like that when she was with me, I wished that I was the one making her happy and peaceful.

I showed up at the headmasters office 10 minutes later. "Finally, take a seat" Kain said. I sat down on the chair, and Kain sat at his desk."So, about the hunters association..." Kain was saying, but I stopped listening to him, and started thinking about Yuki.

I want to see Yuki, but I don't think she wants to see me. I was thinking about her hair, her eyes, her gaze at the sunset.

"So, what do you think Kaname?" headmaster asked.

"What? Uh, oh yeah, I agree" I answered back, sounding so stupid. "Were you even listening Kaname?"

"No I wasn't, I'm quite distracted right now, I apologize"

"You know, you can go see her if it's bothering you so. I'm sure Yuki would like to see you as well"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, she thinks and worries about you a lot Kaname. She doesn't talk to me about it much, but I already know"

"How is she doing?" I asked curiously.

"I honestly cannot tell, she's gotten good at hiding her feelings after her awakening. She doesn't come by often, but I do watch her, every day at this time she watches the sun set. I think she just needed some time, everything happen too suddenly for her"

"Well, I think I should be leaving now, goodbye headmaster" I said getting up off my chair and leaving.

**YUKI POV **

The sun set was leaving me soon. I got stood up straight and was about to go into the room, until I smelt something familiar. It was Kaname's smell, his smell was so nice, and it made my mouth water.

I jumped off the balcony, landed the fall, and tried to trace him. I was running fast toward the corner of the night dormitory building, I felt like I was getting closer and closer each step.

Right before I was turning for the corner I bumped into a firm figure. It was him. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there with my mouth open in shock.

He was so beautiful, his hair was still perfect, and his eyes were still so warm. I started to get shivers down my spine.

**KANAME POV **

After leaving the headmasters office I decided I would go see Yuki. I walking toward to the corner of the night dormitory, and I could sense her coming closer and closer.

Right when I got to the corner she bumped I to my chest. She looked a little confused, and took a couple steps back. Her mouth opened in shock. I was so close to her.

My little sister was so beautiful, her hair was still so perfect and her eyes were still so big and soft. I didn't know what to say, I just stood there, silent.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Yuki ran into my arms, hugging me. I was so relived, and so happy. I put my arms around her, leaning into her hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**YUKI POV**

I ran into his arms and hugged him so tight. I couldn't just stand there any longer. He put his arms around me, and I never wanted to let him go.

I felt tears running down my face, and I let out an embarrassing sob. "Kana-me, I-I missed you so much, I'm so sorry!" I said, crying hard.

"It's okay Yuki, you don't have to be sorry about anything, it's okay" Kaname said into my ear.

The wind was starting to blow hard, and my crying was muffled. We went into the night dormitory, and sat down on the couch.

"How have you been, Yuki?" Kaname asked. I was just staring at him, still shocked that he was here, in the same room with me.

"Uhh, what? Oh I uh, I've been alright" I said, smiling nervously. "You don't need to be so nervous Yuki, just be yourself, it's only me" Kaname said calmly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here, next to me" I said looking down at the floor.

** KANAME POV**

We went inside the night dormitory, and sat down on the couch, next to each other. She was staring at me, with her big eyes. I wondered what she was thinking.

"How are you, Yuki?" I asked, cutting her stare off.

"Uhh, what? Oh I uh, I've been alright" She answered back nervously. I wish she was more comfortable around me.

"You don't need to be so nervous Yuki, just be yourself, it's only me"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you're here, next to me"

I didn't know what to say to her, I wanted to hold her, tight, but I don't know what her reaction would be.

**YUKI POV **

I still couldn't believe that Kaname was here. He caught me staring at him again. My mouth was becoming so watery, and my throat my getting dry.

Next thing I knew, my eyes were bright red, craving his blood. I seen my reflection in his eyes. I quickly got up and backed away from where Kaname was sitting.

"I'm so sorry, I, I uh, I'm sorry, umm, uhh", I started to mumble sorry over and over. It was so embarrassing. I wanted to run away, it's so bad. I tried to play it off cool, and of course this happens.

I ran to the door, and right when I was about to open the door and leave, Kaname turned me around and looked me in the eye with a solemn expression.

"Yuki, don't ever be ashamed of showing how you really feel, especially towards me. It's alright, please don't hide your feelings from me, even if there feelings like this, okay Yuki?" Kaname said with a calm tone.

I hugged him tight, and started crying, of course. "I'm sorry, Kaname, it's just been so long" I said while crying.

**KANAME POV **

She started staring at me again, I could tell she wanted my blood. Her eyes turned red, and I wanted her to drink my blood.

Yuki jumped up quickly and started to apologizing over and over. It makes me really upset that Yuki is so shy.

When did this happen to us?

She was about to leave but I stopped her. "Yuki, don't ever be ashamed of showing how you really feel, ecspecially towards me. It's alright, please don't hide your feelings from me, even if there feelings like this, okay Yuki?" I said to her, meaning every word.

She hugged me and began to cry. I wish it wasn't like this, I wish she would be comfortable with her feelings towards me.

I picked her up and brought her to the couch, placing her on top of me. "Kaname?" Yuki said questionably. "Yuki, you wanted my blood right? Please don't hesitate" I said. I then closed my eyes and tilted my head, offering myself to her.

After hesitating for a while, Yuki finally sunk her teeth into my neck, and it felt so good.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUKI POV**

He brought me to the couch and placed me on top of him. "Kaname?" I asked, confused. "Yuki, you wanted my blood right? Please don't hesitate" Kaname said, and he then tilted his head, offering himself.

He smelt so good, but I didn't know what to do. My throat became so dry, that it started to sting. I hesitated a few times, and then, I sunk my fangs into his neck.

His blood tasted better than it smelt, every drop of blood was so pure, and rich. The tablets can't even compare to Kaname's blood.

When I was drinking his blood I could see images of his memories. I saw one of Ruka, and she was bare naked. I took my fangs out of his neck and backed up with a frightened look on my face.

"Is something wrong, Yuki?" Kaname asked worriedly. I immediately took the expression on my face off and pretended that nothing was wrong. "Umm, no of course not!" I said nervously, "I think that I uh, that I've had enough. Thank you, Kaname" I said with a fake smile.

**KANAME POV**

Yuki was drinking my blood, and it felt so good. I've waited for this moment every since I left the academy after the battle with Rido.

Yuki stopped drinking my blood and backed away a little, she had a scared expression on her face, she must have saw something. "Is something wrong, Yuki?" I asked.

"Umm, no of course not!" Yuki said nervously with a fake smile.

I knew she has hiding something from me. But if she saw something that she didn't want to mention, what would it be?

**YUKI POV**

Kaname left shortly after that. My heart was smashed into pieces.

How could he? How could she? Or maybe that's not what really happen? Maybe Kaname accidentally seen her? I thought about it, and questioned it all night. I went to bed at 12 pm, which is quite late for me.

I woke up at 11 pm, and I missed the sunset. That was the first time I ever missed the sunset since I awaken.

Maybe it was my fault that that happen, I shouldn't have left him, he was probably so lonely. I messed up my sleeping schedule (because of overthinking), and instead of seeing the sun set, I saw the sun rise.

I only adored the sun when it's setting. When it's setting it's not so bright and harmful, it's actually one of the most beautiful things that I've ever seen, almost as beautiful as Kaname.

But lately I've been getting up when the sun rises, like a human. The sun is so bright and yellow when it rises, it stings my eyes. I went over to the window and closed the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

**KANAME POV**

I told Yuki to call me any time the last time I saw her, which was when she drank my blood. I missed her so much it hurt. I know she saw something while drinking my blood. She must have seen Ruka, when she offered herself to me.

**-FLASHBACK-**

I haven't seen Yuki in two long months. Two months isn't a long time for vampires, time goes by so quickly, but it was two months without Yuki. I felt so shameful, and completely awful for awakening her. I understood why she told me that she couldn't be with me yet, but I still felt so rejected.

I haven't left my room in a week. Ruka was knocking at my door every two hours. She can be quite annoying.

It was sometime in the middle of the night, when Ruka came into my room with a robe on. She didn't knock this time, she just came in. I was standing by the window, staring at the moon. "Kaname" Ruka said, standing by the door. "What is it, Ruka?" I asked, turning around. She came closer, she was about 2 feet away from me. "Kaname, please let me make you feel better" Ruka said while undoing the rope around her robe. "Ruka, please don-", she cut me off. "Kaname, I know you don't love me, but I can help you, please, let me help you". By the time she finished her sentence, her robe was on the floor, and she was bare naked. She clawed her neck, and blood started streaming down her neck, to her chest, and then in between her breast. "Ruka, I know you're trying to help, but please, don't behave so recklessly. You know who I belong to"

"Her? She isn't here with you? How can you belong to her? She would be here right now if that were true! Kaname I'm here, right here, why am I never enough?" She said with tears running down her face. "I do belong to her, I always have, it's complicated between us right now, but I'm still hers, and I always will be. Now Ruka, no more of this, don't do this to yourself" I said in a calm tone.

She put her robe back on, and left.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

**YUKI POV**

It's been over a week since I've last seen Kaname. He told me to call him any time, but I couldn't call him after seeing that. I haven't left Kaname's old room since then. I feel so weak. I've been taking the blood tablets, but they're never enough. I can't stop craving Kaname's blood, and for some reason I feel gross for wanting his blood this badly. After what I saw, how could I still want him?

Perhaps Kaname only saw me as his little sister after all, maybe he doesn't think of me like the way I think of him.

It was still so bright outside, telling by the sun, it seemed to be around noon. I decided to go outside. I made my way to the large balcony outside from the night class. I sat on the side of the balcony, with my back hunched over, making my long brown hair fall over my face.

It was so sunny, my eyes were squinted, and I could barely see anything, everything was so white. I tried to open my eyes, but I still couldn't see anything, other than the window for the night class.

I remember when I was a human, when I use to patrol the academy at night with Zero, I would always come to this big balcony. I used to watch Kaname through that window, he was usually reading a book, he always looked so handsome and intelligent. When he turned to me, I would always turn away and act like I wasn't looking at him.

I missed those days, when everything was normal. I guess I took those days for granted, only if I knew that my life could be completely changed so easily.

It was too bright outside, and I was too exhausted, so I headed back into the building. I went into the night class that I was staring at though the window outside. I was at the doorway, and the whole classroom was visible standing there. It was so weird seeing the class empty like this. The only times I've been in this classroom was when it was filled with vampires.

My eyes lids were getting heavy, and my body was starting to feel weak. I walked slowly up the stairs in the classroom, walking up to the second highest row of seats. I stared at the long wooden row, deciding whether I should just sleep on the seats, or go all the way back to my room. I had a bad headache from the sun outside, and I was very tired, next thing I knew, I was deep in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**KANAME POV**

I had to see Yuki and explain. I know she seen Ruka in my memories.

I picked up the phone and called Headmaster Cross.

"Oh! Hello Kaname, how are you?" He said surprised.

"How is Yuki?"

"Yuki... Yuki... Umm" Headmaster Cross was saying Yuki's name like he has never heard it before.

"Is Yuki okay? What happen?" I said, getting worried.

"No thing happen to her, well I don't think anything did, I just haven't seen her in maybe a week, I've been so busy lately, I must have forgotten about her. I'm so sorry Kaname"

"I will be going to the academy soon to see her" I said then hung up.

I was starting to worry about Yuki. What if something happen to her?

I arrived to the academy an hour after talking to Cross. I went straight to the night dormitory, to find Yuki. It was around 5 in the afternoon, and the sun was so bright.

Her scent was coming from my old room upstairs. I quickly made my way to the room, but she wasn't in there. I inhaled her scent and closed my eyes tightly, and I started seeing her memories. She was walking around the room, deep in thought while crying. In another one she was lying on the couch and she looked so pale and weak.

I'm so sorry Yuki. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I left the room and tried to find her again. I traced her scent, and it led me to the night class. The sun was shining bright as ever through the window of the night class. It was so blinding. I was standing at the doorway, relieved. I could hear her sleeping somewhere in the room, my eyes had to adjust to the light first.

I walked slowly up the steps, and I found her lying on the bench like a baby, huddled in a ball shape. I bent over to see her face, and she was crying in her sleep. "Kaname..." I heard her say softly in her sleep. I picked her up, bringing her into my arms. "I'm sorry Yuki, I'm sorry for everything", I said into her ear.

I brought her out of the class, and started walking down the hallway. She was waking up. "Kaname, is that you? What are you doing?" Yuki said confused. Her voice was so hoarse and dry, she sounded so weak, it hurt me to hear her sound like that.

I opened one of the doors to the bedroom, and laid Yuki down on the bed, and I sat at her side. "Why were you sleeping in the classroom?" I ask Yuki, using a light tone. Yuki sat up, and slid to the frame of the bed, "I was tired" Yuki said in a harsh tone. Her skin was paler than usual, and she was skinner. She was weak, and I could feel it all around her.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked. Her stare was so strong, it felt like bullets shooting me all over. Her big dark red eyes were full of hurt. "I needed to talk to you, Yuki" I said calmly. "I know that you saw Ruka in my memories, I should have spoken to you about this sooner. I'm sorry I left you like this for so long".

I looked back up at Yuki, her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her face. My heart and chest started to hurt, only you Yuki, only you can make me feel this way.


	7. Chapter 7

YUKI POV

I wasn't in the night class anymore, I tried to open my eyes but everything was too bright. Kaname was carrying me. He brought me to one of the bedrooms, and put me on the bed.

I sat up and pushed back until I hit the frame of the bed. I could tell that Kaname had something on his mind, but I didn't know what it was. His eyes looked sad. He used to look at me all the time like that when I was a human. When I was weak.

"Why were you sleeping in the night class?" Kaname asked, using a tone that you'd use to talk to a baby. "I was tired" I said sharply. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry when I first saw him. Mixed feelings were filling my stomach. Anger. Sadness. Love. Hate. Love

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I need to talk to you, Yuki" Kaname said. He started looking down. "I know that you saw Ruka in my memories, I should have spoken to you about this sooner. I'm sorry I left you like this for so long".

My eyes were stinging from the tears, my throat was tensing up, and it burned. I was on the verge of bursting out crying, but I managed to keep it inside. "Kaname... Why was Ruka.." I couldn't say the rest, I was chocking up badly.

"Nothing happen between us, Yuki. I don't know why I didn't tell you that when I seen the face you made. When you were drinking my blood. I only love you Yuki, no one else. No one else can ever make me feel this burn in my chest, but you. I owe you an apology for seeing what you did. I'm sorry, Yuki". After hearing that, all the mixed feelings in my stomach were replaced with; love.

Kaname laid his head on my lap, his hair fell over his eyes. I start petting his head softly. I could feel his pain by touching him.

This is one of the gifts pure bloods have, when you touch someone you can feel everything they're feeling, all over their emotion goes to you. I could feel his heart ache, I could feel the burn he had in his chest, I could feel the tears he held back, I could feel his heavy throat, that was similar to me mine.

Kaname is a person who doesn't show his feelings and his emotions. He let me touch him, so I could know what he felt.

I knew nothing happen between Kaname and Ruka when I felt the pain in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

HI, ITS MYA :)

SORRY I HAVENT POSTED IN A LOONNNG TIME, IVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY, AND I KIND OF GOT STUCK WITH THE STORY, AND THE CHARACTERS :c

IF YOU FOLLOW MY STORY, I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON, SO JUST WAIT :)

THANK YOUU~~


	9. Chapter 9

HEADMASTER POV

I don't know what's going on between Yuki and Kaname, but I can tell that it's bothering Yuuki quite a bit. She usually only ignores me for a week or less, but it has been two whole weeks since I last seen her. She doesn't even watch the sun set anymore. Since she is now a pure blood, and knows about her past, she feels like she doesn't need me in her life anymore, and I do admit it that I don't , but I've raised her for so long. Its sometimes hard to say but, Kaname is her true guardian.

I was deep in thought when the phone rang, it was Kaname. "Oh! Hello Kaname, how are you?" I asked enthusiastically. "How is Yuki?" Kaname asked impatiently.

"Yuki... Yuki... Umm", I felt guilty for not being able to answer his question. "Is Yuki okay? What happen?" He asked getting worried.

"No thing happen to her, well I don't think anything did, I just haven't seen her in maybe a week, I've been so busy lately, I must have forgotten about her. I'm so sorry Kaname", I said apologetically. "I will be going to the academy soon to see her" Kaname said then hung up.

I knew I had to say that I didn't know if she was okay, if I didn't Kaname probably wouldn't feel the need to go and see her. I may have made Kaname angry, but it was for the good. Kaname is the only one who can make Yuki feel better.

Kaname showed up to the academy in minutes. It was noon time, and the sun shine was blinding. I wondered why he was up at a time like this. Pure bloods are such complexed creatures, they have amazing, outstanding powers, they could tell how someone is feeling, even from far distances, and I think he could tell how Yuki was feeling.

After the battle with Rido, and after Kaname left, Yuki decided to stay at the academy, which I didn't fully understand, and in ways I did. She told me she wasn't ready to be with him, and that she felt rushed. We had a talk, and I told her eventually, she's going to have to be and live with him, we made an agreement. If I could, I would keep Yuki with me forever, but I don't have to the strength to keep her protected, she understood, and agreed.

The time has come, Yuki has to live with Kaname soon, not only because I'm rebuilding the academy, but because she likes to keep her distance from me, and it's hard to make sure she is okay. Kaname is the only one who knows how she feels, even from miles away.

An hour or so passed and I heard I knock at my door, I already knew who it was. "Come in Kaname" I said.

"Good evening Cross" he said while closing the door. "I've been needing to speak to you about something" I said. Kaname sat in the chair facing me. "I know" Kaname said.

"I was hoping to have her with me longer, but you're the one she needs to be with. I can't understand her like you can, Kaname. And with people finding out about her, she needs more protection than I can provide for her" I said this while looking down.

"I think it's best if you told this to Yuki, instead of me, she will take it better if it's coming from you" Kaname said calmly.

This is something I always liked about Kaname, is how he managed to stay calm and passive during all situations. He got up from his chair. "Yes, I will I have to tell her myself, be here in two days" I said, and Kaname left.

It hurt me a lot to say that, even to Kaname, I'm sure I will be sobbing when I tell Yuki.


End file.
